Saints Task Force
by NoirValor
Summary: Set after the Retcon following Gat Outta Hell. Mayor Burt Reynolds starts a task force to combat the rising threat posed by gangs in Steelport. The Boss of the Steelport Anti-Terror Squad and the team beneath him are going to take the fight to the most dangerous criminals in town.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all. After replaying the Saints Row games, I decided that one of the endings of Gat Outta Hell served as the perfect platform to write a slightly more grounded action adventure story than what I normally do. I hope you all enjoy. This story will have mostly action in it with appropriate levels of swearing, violence, and suggestive material. This is intended for an audience that is mature enough to handle such material, though if you played the games then I'm certain that you can handle this story. I don't own Saints Row, or any related material.**

Jason Thorne walked into the office of Mayor Burt Reynolds. As a fan of the man work in theatre, and a loyal constituent, Jason was ecstatic. As a concerned citizen and a whistleblower from Ultor Industries, he was freaked out. The massive conglomerate was in working with the Morningstar Crime Syndicate. Money laundering, legal protection, contraband smuggling. Ultor was turning illicit money into legally 'clean' money and taking a cut. He needed to tell someone high up. The Ultor lobbyists convinced many a politician to ignore the legally gray actions of the company, and the Morningstar's corruption took care of the rest. Thorne did not avoid the violence and gangs in Stilwater just to go to jail because of illegal business practices of someone he worked for, or used to, as he sent in his resignation last night.

"Mr. Thorne?" A polite secretary asked to the waiting room he was in.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Mayor Reynolds will see you now." She said.

"Great."

Jason stood up from the brown leather couch he was on. He was dressed in a cream suit with a white shirt and purple tie. His brown, ivy league hair neatly parted. A thick manila folder under his harm. He looked just like any other business man, lawyer, or other professional who might have a meeting with the mayor. His former job as a Ultor Security Operative though made him much different though. Much harder.

Jason walked up to the mayor's office door and politely knocked.

"Yes. Who is it?" came the slow voice of the legendary mayor.

"Mayor Reynolds. My name is Jason Thorne. May I come in?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Come in Mr. Thorne. Please close the door behind you." Mayor Reynolds requested.

Jason walked in and closed the door. Burt Reynolds sat at his desk overlooking the Steelport skyline. The man was dressed in a white linen shirt, and a white cowboy hat. A massive cigar in one hand and a highball glass of brown liquor in the other.

"My secretary informed me that you wished to speak of a critical matter to public safety."

"Yes. I have information implicating the Ultor Corporation with the Morningstar Crime Syndicate." Jason described. "But before I get into that, I just want to say…" Jason started to hyperventilate a little bit.

"Say what."

"Imsuchahughfan!" He rushed out with a massive smile. "Seriously. The acting. The politics. Everything. I loved in that one debate, when asked about your constant affiliation with strippers, you responded with that you liked woman, and they were constituents, and when asked about the public consumption of cigars and alcohol, you said that it was what the average man did, so why did he have to hide it. Loved it all."

Mayor Reynolds had a little smile on his neatly mustached face. "I'm glad that I have a loyal follower. Can I count on your vote for reelection?"

"Defiantly!"

"I glad. Now down to business. Bourbon?" the man asked gesturing to a minibar next to his desk.

"I'd love one." Jason said.

He opened up the folder and began to described the action of the Morningstar, and Ultor. Mayor Reynolds waited patiently, listening, sipping at his drink, and puffing on his cigar. Jason spoke for almost a half hour about what he knew. Eventually he stopped and waited for a response from the Mayor.

"How do you get all this stuff?" he asked.

"I worked for Ultor as a security operative." Jason responded. He figured that the mayor would want to vet what he said. That you mean showing some of the skeletons in his closet.

"What did you exactly?"

"Executive protection, asset/logictical recovery and protection, hostile local interdiction" Jason described.

"So body guarding, theft protection, and threat elimination."

"…Yeah…basically. Some of the area's that I worked in were rough."

Burt Reynolds stroked his mustache and appeared to think. Jason waited for some kind of response.

"You said that you worked for them. Past tense."

"Yeah. I quit after I found out about this." Jason explained.

"You seem like you want to help society. Why did you get involved with Ultor? Why not become a cop?" the Mayor asked.

"Got bills to pay, and a mouth to feed."

The Mayor though a little more.

"This is leading to something. I can tell." Jason said, just a little annoyed.

Mayor Reynolds smiled. "Indeed. Working in Hollywood, you get good a spotting a fake person. Someone who's faking who they are for to get something from you. I not getting that vibe."

"I just want to help…and not wind up in jail."

The Mayor reached into his desk and pulled out his own manila folder. "As it happens, I am not unaware of the Morningstar, and other related groups. The rise of international crime in Steelport, and other cities like Stilwater have the U.S government worried. That want to move in their new Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit. I want to keep control of my city. So I've been trying to start my own task force, and you seem to have delivered the perfect reason for its creation." The Mayor explained. He pushed the folder over to Jason.

Jason picked up the folder. The title on it read 'SAINTS' it in capital letter. Inside were details for an anti-terror/anti-crime group that reported directly to the Mayor. It had the same advantages to STAG, but kept the personnel on a local level.

"How would you like to be the boss of my Steelport Anti-Terror Squad?"

Jason looked up and smiled.

* * *

Lieutenant Johnny Gat walked out of the interrogation room of the Stilwater Police department. He had just scared the crap out of the criminal known as Brimstone and gotten confession. He had smile on his face a mile wide. It was a good day. He walked over to desk and sat down prepared to start the tedious amount of paperwork that came with booking a criminal. His phone started buzzing, indicating a text.

He opened up the message and on it was three works from his boss, police chief Troy Bradshaw. 'My office ASAP.' Gat wondered what was the matter. The Gang Unit detective didn't think that it was time for the weekly ass chewing quite yet…that came on Thursday. Gat groaned and got up from his chair.

Gat walked down the out of the squad room and down the hall to the Police Chief's office. He walked in and was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Jason Thorne. What's up playa?" Gat said with a smile.

"Johnny Gat. How's it goin' brother?"

The two men clasped each other's hands and hugged. They had been friends since childhood in on Third Street in Stilwater. They grew up in the same shitty apartment, and were together through Stilwater University, getting black out drunk and chasing women together.

"It's good man." Gat said, happy to see his friend.

"Hey listen. About Aisha. I'm sorry I couldn't make the funeral. I was in Europe doin' some stuff. I'm sorry man." Jason said solemnly.

"It's cool. She knew you cared." Johnny said sadly. His girlfriend Aisha had been killed by the Ronin, a Yakuza gang, as retribution for a casino bust that Johnny led a few months previously.

"I'm glad you two had your little reunion." Chief Bradshaw stated. "Mr. Thorne here as a proposition you may be interested in."

"What is it?" Gat asked Jason.

Jason described how he left Ultor. He described the SAINTS. Wide authority to target international crime. A trusted, closely knit team. A healthy budget, and cutting edge equipment. How aside from a lawyer and a CPA monitoring them, they reported directly to Mayor Reynolds. How Jason was in charge. It was a dream come true. Gat only had two questions.

"Why me?" He asked. He still had a rough reputation with Stilwater PD as a man quick with his fists, and slow to follow all procedures.

"Like I said. I want guys I can trust. And with international crime, we may need a guy from Stilwater, just in case we wind up over here." Jason said.

"You good with this Chief?"

"A swift kick to the balls of organized crime in the state, and I get you out of my hair. I should be kissing this man." Bradshaw said.

Johnny looked over to Jason. "I'm in."

"Fuck yes." Jason said pumping his fist.

* * *

Jason and Johnny walked through the hall of the Steelport Police Department. Jason was dressed in a black canvas waistcoat with brown cargo pants, black boots and black wraparound sunglasses. Johnny was dressed in a purple and white jacked with blue jeans and sneakers with his silver framed blue tinted glasses. They both wore a tactical vest with the word SAINTS across the chest. The Mayor's new task force had gotten famous in the short period of time that it had been made public, and officers, soldier, and private security guys all wanted to get in. But member ship was invite only. The two badasses were here because Johnny knew someone who would fit.

"Who the fuck we here to bring in?" Jason asked.

"Girl by the name of Shaundi Williams. Worked with her on a joint investigation a while back. She works Undercover Vice. First time I met her she had dreadlocks and reeked of weed because she was under with a bunch of hippies working with the Sons of Samedi." Gat explained. "She's got plenty of experience in tight situations and a shit ton of criminal informants."

"Sounds good. Will we need to convince her to join?"

"If I know her…then fuck no."

The two strolled into the vice squad room. It smelt of stale cigarettes and sweat. The two walked over to the desk with the plaque that read. Det. S. Williams on it. Jason gazed on the woman sitting behind it, and almost fainted. In a word, the boss of the Saints could describe her as stunning. She was dressed in a tight purple tank top and pants, with a black jacket and boots. He brown hair was tied in a ponytail behind her hourglass figure.

"What's up girl?" Johnny asked in a friendly and excited manner.

"Johnny Gat!" Shaundi exclaimed and got out of her chair to walked up to hug him.

Jason shook his head a little to focus. He reached out to Shaundi to shake her hand. "Jason Thorne. You two seem close. Should I be concerned that you two have dated or something?"

"Hell no." Johnny said chuckling at the notion. "She like a protégé, or a little sister. No worries there."

"Besides. Aisha would have skinned me alive." Shaundi said. "About that…"she said sadly looking to Gat.

"I got your flowers. Thanks." Johnny said.

There was a short silence. Shaundi took a moment to look at Jason to figure out his character. She smiled inwardly as she noted that he was quite handsome. The well-conditioned body, the well-kept hair. The man defiantly had a physical appeal to him. The way he stood straight up, and he stared at her intently behind his sunglasses showed he also had confidence and focus. Shaundi like him immediately. The SAINTS vest helped her understand why they were there to see her. The entire metro area had heard about the new task force, and it was a hot topic in the office.

"You two are in the SAINTS?" She asked with excitement.

"I'm the Boss." Jason said.

"You want in?" Johnny asked?

"Yes. I want in." Shaundi stated with determination.

"We already arranged the transfer. Grab your gun and gear. Meet us out front." Jason said.

 **AN: So Jason Thorne is the Boss, or who the player acts as in the games if you didn't figure that out. Anyway, I set the ground work for a least a few different gangs that show up in the games, and can develop more from there as well. I'm still working on the finer details of the plot, but it will be an amalgamation of many existing plot lines that were already in the game, but with a few different twists. I think I did a good job setting up the background for the characters, as well as setting up a future subplot with Shaundi and the Boss. Please review and let me know what you guys thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey. You all seemed to like it. That's great. Here's Chapter 2.**

Jason, Johnny walked into the garage of the Steelport Police Department. The underground parking facility was neatly organized with marked and unmarked police vehicles. Cruisers made up the bulk of the vehicles, but there were a few armored vans, a bomb containment trailer, and a mobile command post. A different section of vehicles was the police impound, where custom muscle cars, sat next to ancient rust buckets, and high end luxury vehicles. The two walked toward the section that was for the personal vehicles of the police.

Jason's car was near the back alongside a yellow support column parked rear first. The car was a black Hammerhead muscle car. Jason had spent a good deal of time and money taking it from a rusty heap he had picked up in Stillwater to the near modern machine that it was now. The body work was simple, a spoiler and a hood vent. The tires were an aftermarket low profile design. Jason had a friend install a nitrous system for additional speed when he needed it. The vehicle may have been older model, but it ran like a brand-new stock car.

The two walked around the back and Jason opened up the trunk. Inside was a variety of weapons in neatly arranged gun cases. Each of the weapons were fairly benign though, and nothing that couldn't be found in any hunting or outdoors shop. Still, for the two gun nuts, it was like opening presents at Christmas.

"Hellooooo ladies." Jason said.

"Gun powder and gasoline. Smells like a good time." Johnny said.

Jason pulled out a KA-1 Kobra with a suppressor and put it in a thigh holster, and in a back holster, he put in a combat knife. He briefly looked at his over modified AS3 Ultimax Shotgun, but decided that the weapon was overkill for the current investigation they were going to do. Gat put a .357 Fletcher in his own holster and then put two massive serrated knives under his purple and white jacket.

"Should I take the K-8?" Gat asked non-challantly.

"Nah. We're just going to a bank. We won't be dealing with hardened killers or nothin'." Jason said.

"You got it Boss."

The two closed the trunk and walked to the doors of the vehicle. Thorne stuck the key in his car and turned it on with a satisfying roar of the engine. Jason popped a tape into the stereo with a auxiliary cable hanging out of it that he then hooked up to his phone. Heavy drums and guitar riffs then started to blast from the speaker. Jason drove the Hammerhead out of the garage at a probably unreasonable speed.

Jason and Johnny drove around the front of the police prescient and saw Shaundi waiting for them. She had her hands on her cell phone in front of her browsing something on the screen as she waited. Jason found himself staring at her again as he drove up. He began to worry that his attraction to her may not be the most productive thing for the Saints. Jason honked the horn to break Shaundi's concentration from her phone. Johnny got out and moved his seat forward to allow her to get into the back.

"So where are we goin' Boss?" Shaundi asked eagerly.

"A bank that the Morningstar is using to hide assets." Thorne said.

* * *

Jason, Gat, and Shaundi walked into the front doors of New Brighton Bank of Steelport. The lobby had a circular desk in the center with a receptionist and a number of teller stalls along the back wall. A staircase off to the side let to the upstairs. Patrons were milling about and waiting in line. The sight of three-armed people might have been concerning it were not for the Saints patch across their vests.

Jason walked up to the receptionist with Shaundi and Gat on either side of him. "Good morning." Jason said in a flat manner.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked is a pleasant manner.

"I need to speak with the manager about one of your account holder. Both their regular account and whatever they have in their safe deposit box." Jason said.

"Ah. Yes. Do you have a warrant, or some other authorization?" The receptionist asked.

"I don't see why I need to tell you that."

"We care a great deal about the safety and privacy of our customers. We can't just let people have access to their personal information and belongings." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And I care a great deal about the security of ongoing investigations. So I won't be telling you anything beyond that I need to speak with the bank manager, or someone else who can get me access to the things that I want." Jason said.

The receptionist though it over for a second. "Will our accounts manager work?"

"The accounts manager will suffice."

Jason stepped back from the desk and turned to face Shaundi and Johnny.

"Damn Boss. Why didn't you just throw and 'or else' at the end of that statement." Shaundi asked.

"Well, the Morningstar are going to start running for the hills when they find out that we've started to go after them. The best thing to get them it to do this quick and act on whatever information we can get before they can act." Jason said.

"Makes sense to me." Gat said. "Besides diplomacy is overrated if you have authority."

The unmistakable sound of a shotgun being pumped was heard through the lobby. Shaundi saw one of the tellers behind the desk pull it out as a variety of others pulled out a number of pistols. The receptionist behind the desk pulled out a bulky .45 Shepard. The number of guns in the lobby were far greater than normal for a regular bank.

"Boss!" Shaundi yelled.

He had heard it and was already reacting. In a blur, Jason pulled out his KA-1 and shot the receptionist. He then dove into the circular desk as Shaundi and Gat followed with him.

"What the fuck?!" Shaundi yelled still.

"What kinda bank has tellers and receptionists with guns?" Gat asked calmly as he fired his Fletcher blindly over the counter.

"Who fuckin' cares. Just shoot them." Jason said as he couched up and shot the man with the shotgun.

Gat and Shaundi also crouched up and started to shoot as well. Gat .357 Fletcher boomed far louder than Shaundi own KA-1. Combined with the gunfire from the tellers, Jasons suppressed KA-1 was indeed silent, though the element of stealth was completely useless at this point.

"Reloading." Gat yelled as he ejected a magazine and crouched behind the counter again. Shaundi quickly ran out of ammunition in her current magazine as well.

The tellers also needed to reload as well. They all crouched behind the desk at once, losing sight of their targets. Jason used this to his advantage. He jumped out from his own cover and sprinted across the open ground of the lobby and vaulted over the teller's desk. The teller at his feet was absolutely stunned as she looked up. Jason used that surprise.

Jason pulled out his knife and stabbed the woman at his feet. He then quickly dove over the ground and grabbed the now unused shotgun. The shotgun was a Deacon 12-Guage. The matte black gun was cut short, and had the stock removed. This allowed for superior performance in close quarters. The 15 feet that Jason had between his targets certainly qualified as close quarters.

Jason was not an amateur. He remembered that the shotgun had been pumped earlier, so he flipped off the safety and opened fire. The last three tellers were killed as they were out of ammo.

"Oh. I. Am. The best!" Jason shouted as reloaded his KA-1 and his newly acquired shotgun.

Shaundi and Gat came out from their protected position.

"Damn Boss." Shaundi said.

"That shit was awesome." Gat said chucking. "Ain't seen someone kick ass like that in a while."

"Alright. Let's get to the second floor." Jason ordered.

"What's the plan?" Shaundi asked.

"Same as before. Get access to the Morningstar accounts and their safe deposit box." Jason said.

The three ran upstairs and were greeted with a variety of cubicles that made up the banks office area. Along the wall was a vault door. With two guys in suits with red shirts and scarves. They both started to open fire, but the three Saints were more accurate and shot and killed them.

"Allright. So how we getting in?" Gat asked.

"Hmmmm. Don't know. Guess we're gonna have to go back down to my car." Jason said.

"We gonna drill it?"

"Fuck no. We're gonna blow it." Jason said.

"Uhhhh, guys. What the fuck is that?" Shaundi asked.

Jason looked out and saw a helicopter. From the helicopter dangled several men in tactical gear, with assault rifles. Outside guys in similar garb were repelling down the side of the building.

"That is a heavy lift cargo helicopter and a private security team. We're gonna need to take cover." Jason said as he darted through a doorway to a bathroom. Gat and Shaundi also took cover.

The guys on the rappel line detonated wall charges to break the windows. Simultaneously, a door gunner on the helicopter began to open fire on the Saints, keeping them pinned down.

"What now Boss?" Gat asked blind firing.

"Working on it." Jason said.

The men from outside ran over to the vault. One man pulled off a backpack and pulled out a coil of detonation cord while the other began to attach cables to the door of the vault. Shaundi spotted what they were doing.

"Boss. They're taking the vault." She stated.

"Son of a bitch." Jason said.

An explosion ripped apart the wall of the bank office. The helicopter began to pulled the vault across the floor. The two men attached themselves as they ran along side. The Morningstar were going to take whatever was in the vault in order to protect themselves.

"Shit." Jason yelled.

He ran out from the safety of the bathroom and followed the rapidly moving vault. The vault reached the edge of the building first and went outside. Shaundi and Gat stopped running, but Jason didn't…and jumped. He landed on top of the vault as it began to fly away.

"Who is this guy?" Shaundi said, amazed by the man she had just me this morning.

"Baddest motherfucker I know is who." Gat said.

The trample of feet was heard behind them as eight heavily armed men ran up the stairs and drew their guns on them. "Hold where you are shouted one on the men. Put your hands up. NOW!" Shouted one of the men.

"Shit." Gat muttered as he put his hands in the air.

* * *

Jason fought atop the vault. He drew his knife and slashed at the two Morningstar operatives. They both backed up toward the edge of the vault. The swaying of the vault beneath the helicopter made the hold surface unstable. Jason pulled out his KA-1 and fired at the two men. He never intended to him them, but scare them. They freaked out and stated to lose their balance. Jason then ran over and shoulder charged them. They were knocked off the vault and plummeted to the ground below.

"Great. Now I'm on a vault going God knows where." Jason said to himself.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the cargo helicopter dropped the vault at a private airport, surrounded by armed goons. They all pointed their guns at Jason. He got the message and put his hands up.

 **AN: So I have a bit of work coming up in real life, so it's gonna be a few weeks before I update again. Expect the next chapter between mid and late November. Happy Halloween everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For those living in America, Happy Thanksgiving. For those elsewhere in the world, have a pleasant day. Like I siad, I would get this out near the end of November, and here it is. If you haven't noticed yet, the beginning of this story is much like the start of SR3. The next chapter is going to be the last of the chapters that follow the game closely, but then my own ideas will start to take shape.**

Chapter Three

Jason woke up with a massive headache. Like someone he had drank a bottle of scotch, gotten in a bar fight, and then had the worse end of it. The throbbing in the front of his head was powerful, but the sharp pain in the back of his head was worse, shooting down his spine and into his jaw. The lack of pressure in his ears also hurt. Jason opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

It was easy to figure out that he was in an airplane. The low ceiling and tubular walls gave that away. Johnny and Shaundi were next to him on their knees in zip cuffs. Their tactical vests and weapons had been taken from them. Two guards in black suits and red shirts stood over them with .357 Fletchers pointed at their heads. Jason groaned and got to his knees. He also had his vest removed, but had his hands in zip cuffs.

"What…the fuck…happened?" Jason asked breathing heavily.

"We got captured. You got hit in the head." Gat stated.

"How are you Boss?" Shaundi asked in a concerned tone.

Before Jason could respond, a door in front of them opened up in the front of the room they were in and an older man in another black suit with a red scarf waltzed in confidently. He had white, right parted hair that was clearly done up by and expensive stylist. His hands were covered in black gloves and one of them held a cigarette in his fingers.

"Ah, our prisoner is awake." The man noted with a heavy European accent. "How are you?"

"Pissed off, in pain, and a prisoner." Jason said.

"What a shame. Perhaps after our conversation, you will feel better."

"Doubt it. How 'bout I write you a fine for smoking on board a flight. That's against FAA regulations. How should I make the ticket out to?" Jason said with malice.

"Well my name is Phillipe Loren. I am the head of the Morningstar Syndicate." The man said with confidence. "And you are Jason Thorne, Johnny Gat, and Shaundi Williams. The three members of the Steelport Anti-Terror Squad. Colloquially known as the 'Saints'." He said with a sense of superiority.

"Ugh. Great is this the part where you threaten our lives?" Gat asked bored.

"No. This is the part where I threaten you lives and make you an offer." Phillipe said. "Let's start with you Mr. Gat. Several investigations for excessive force. Psyche evaluation indicates anger management issues and a thrill seeking personality." Reading from a file he had in his non-smoking hand.

"Big deal." Shaundi said. "Every cop has been accused of going a step to far. Plenty of cops love the action, and with the shit they see on a daily basis, some have a few anger issues. Nothing new here." She defended.

"Ah. Ms. Williams. A history of a variety of casual sexual partners, daddy issues have we? Also one sealed incident where you tested positive for ecstasy, but was dismissed due to 'sensitive, high risk work as a deep cover officer'. Phillipe continued.

Shaundi remained quiet.

"Well my files aren't public record." Jason boasted.

"Ah, but you we have the most information on, due to our arraignment with Ultor. Started off as an amateur MMA fighter in college to earn money, but you stopped after a barroom brawl that ended with you putting three men in hospital and were banned from the league. Charges were dropped after you proved they started it."

"Go on." Jason goaded.

"With pleasure. You joined Ultor Security as a Masako Operative. Spent time in Europe, and South America, and are a suspect in multiple extra judicial killings. Oh and are going to be sued for a breach of contract." Phillipe finished with a smile.

The three sat in stunned silence for a moment.

Johnny spoke first. "Waiting on the threats and offer here."

Phillipe smiled bigger. "The point of this was to show that you are all little more than criminals with a badge. Flawed and fallible. What I am offering you each is a large sum of money to just…go away."

"And the threat?" Jason asked.

"Refuse, and die right here." The European said, setting down the file and pulling out a butterfly knife.

"Yeah…fuck you Frenchie." Gat said with a sneer.

"I'm Belgian."

"So make yourself a fuckin' waffle."

"What a shame. It's going to cost a fortune to reupholster the plane." Phillipe said walking over to Gat.

Gat was prepared and made his move. He sprung to his feet and stretched out his hands, not to hit his opponent, but to use the knife to cut the cuff that bound his hands. Gat violently pulled the knife from his hand and threw it to the ground, and the two began to brawl.

The guards turned to shoot Gat, but Jason moved faster. He rolled over on his back and kicked one of the guards into the other. Gunshots went off, but they went wide. The hissing of the loss of pressure was heard from the bullet holes in the wall of the plane. Jason scooted back picked up the knife and cut his own cuffs. The guards pulled themselves off the ground, and as they did so Jason moved over and stabbed them.

Phillipe had taken a few punches to the face, and now knew that he was in trouble. He shoved Gat away and began to run away, and Gat followed after. As the two went through the door, it shut and locked with a green light going red.

"Johnny!" Shaundi screamed as Jason cut her loose.

"Gat!"

A series of thumps and crashes could be heard on the other side of the door. Then silence.

"You alright buddy?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Came Gat's voice. "I can handle this. You two find some parachutes and get outta here."

"What's you plan?"

"Kill these mother fuckers. Land the plane."

"You can't even drive a stick shift." Shaundi commented.

"I'll figure it out."

"Gat. When you get to the cock pit, call any air traffic tower you can. They can guide you through how to set the auto pilot to land." Jason explained.

"Really… Cool." Gat said with excitement and wonder. A series of gunshot was heard on the other side of the door. "Gotta go." He finished.

Jason looked to Shaundi. "We need to get to the cargo area. That's where they'll keep the emergency supplies like parachutes and shit."

"Can't we help Johnny?" She asked with worry.

"This door is sealed tight, likely controlled from the other side. Don't worry. Gat's the baddest mother fucker I know. He'll be fine." He said as he walked over to the two dead guards and picked up their guns. He tossed one to Shaundi. The massive .357 was almost too big for her smaller hands.

Shaundi looked over to Jason and nodded. She walked up behind him as he braced himself against the doorframe. He hit a switch and the door opened and the two rushed through to the next room. The room was an economy style seating, with two aisles running down the length. Morningstar thugs armed with SWAT SMGs were scattered sparsely throughout the room. Shaundi looked over to see what Jason was going to do. Technically they were still law enforcement, but they were also clearly in danger.

Jason took aim and started to fire. The .357 roared in the confined space of the aircraft. The thugs drew their weapons to their shoulders and at the same time Shaundi brought her own Fletcher up and started to fire. The exchange of violence caused more puncture holes in the sides of the aircraft. Red emergency light began to shine, and an alarm began to blare. The thugs were shortly dead though as the powerful magnum rounds punched through the limited cover of the seating. Jason got up, reloaded his pistol, picked up one of the suppressed submachine guns, collected the spare magazines off the corpses, and reloaded that as well.

"Oh, that gets the blood flowing." He commented to no one in particular.

Shaundi picked up an SMG as well and repeated the process. "What next?"

"Move to the back. Only thing we really can do."

The two moved through the door an into a cargo hold. The two level room had a floor full of cargo crates and custom cars. The upper level was a series of catwalks and gantries. More Morningstar goons had taken up defensive positions and began to shoot at the two Saints at they took cover. They were safe for a few seconds, but they needed to get to the rear.

"I hit them high from the gantry, you hit them low on the floor. Meet up by the rear bay door. Got it?" Jason asked over the sound of gunfire.

"Got it Boss."

"Dump a mag so I can get a shot."

Shaundi popped up and began to spray and pray. The Morningstar all dove behind cars and crates for cover. Shaundi only had a few seconds to fire. She kept the weapon on semi-automatic to maintain trigger discipline. But that didn't do much to extend the life of the magazine.

Jason bolted out from cover to the catwalk that ran the length of the cargo hold. He pulled his own fire to his shoulder and started to fire precise shots into the chest cavities of the bad guys below. They were taken by surprise as they hid behind their cover. Jason moved as he shot, with precision. They never stood a chance.

The last few guys retreated to the rear of the plane. They began to grab parachutes that were on a rack for easy access. There was not enough for everyone. The last few were quickly going.

"A hell no!" Jason shouted. And he began to shoot.

The men started to panic. One opened the rear cargo bay door. A rush of air and the loss of pressure began to pull thing out of the opening into the open sky. Jason grabbed onto a railing and held on for dear life. If he went out the exit, then he would die. Inside the plane, Gat still may have a chance at retaking the cockpit.

A loud shrill scream was heard over the roar of wind as Jason saw something terrible. Shaindi didn't have anything to grab onto. She was going out the back like all of the other stuff in the cargo bay. She had no parachute to save her as the last one was taken by a Morningstar criminal. The last thing that Jason saw of Shaundi was her rolling down the ramp and out into the night.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Jason yelled. He couldn't let her plummet to death. So he did something no sane person would do. He ran down the length of the catwalk, and jumped out as well.

 **AN: Big thanks to Elvisfonz23 for the reviews. Thanks to the others as well. Seriously, I love that you are all enjoying this so much. Stay classy everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Boom. Another Chapter.**

Chapter Four

The night air was cold. The altitude made it colder. The wind that Jason felt as he plummeted through the sky made it even worse. Adrenaline warmed him up though. Jumping from an airplane with no parachute would get a rush to the system though. The air above, below, and around Jason was filled with falling debris and bad guys.

The black suits helped the Morningstar criminals blend into the night sky, luckily, they all had the hideous red accents on their clothing, and enough ambient light to help them stand out. They were all in free fall to get out of the airborne hazards that were falling out the back of the plane. Jason was able to hear Shaundi still screaming.

Jason worked out what he needed to do in nanoseconds thanks to his brain working on an overdrive of fight of flight instinct, or fight and flight as the case was. He was going to grab onto one of the Morningstar, kill him or her, remove the parachute, and then grab Shaundi from midair. The plan was iffy at best, but unless one of the two cops gained the ability to glide in the next few minutes, there were no other options.

Jason repositioned his body to a vertical freefall to minimize wind resistance and bombed head first to the nearest skydiving gunman. The man was looking toward the ground and around him to avoid any collisions, but he paid no attention to what was above him. The man grunted in surprise as Jason slammed into him from behind and wrapped his arms and legs around his victim to get a grip.

The two men began to tumble around as they began to fight one another off. Jason threw fist as the man beneath him threw elbows. The blows were limited in their effect because neither could get a solid hit. As much as either man wanted to hurt the other, they both wanted to hold onto the parachute more.

The Morningstar gunman reached into his jacket and pulled out a .357 Fletcher and started to aim behind him and fire blindly at Jason. Jason grabbed onto a belt of the parachute and stared to move his upper body to avoid getting shot. Two loud bangs came from the barrel of the weapon, but failed to hit their target. Jason let out a small breath as he realized he hadn't been hit.

The Saints boss grabbed the gun and wrist of the man he was riding and twisted it out of the man's hands. He repositioned the .357 to get a proper grip. Then due to his close range and positioning, Jason just stuck the gun to the back of the gunman's head and blew his brains out.

With no more resistance, Jason unclipped the bad guy. He didn't even bother to watch as he fell away to put on the lifesaving nylon device. Jason clipped in and once again went into a vertical freefall. Now that he had taken care of a bad guy in the parachute, he could go save Shaundi.

A quick look around and Jason was able to spot Shaundi. The problem was that she was in the middle of more falling debris. Cars, crates, and various bits and bobs threatened to slam into her as it all made its way to the surface of the earth. Jason glared at the whole situation.

He fell faster than every one of the Morningstar around him. He tracked in with blinding speed and precision as he guided his bod to towards the falling woman. Jason didn't have time to be gentle with it as a car got within 10 feet of her, so he just slammed into her and held on tight as he carried her out of the way of the mass of metal.

* * *

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod." Shaundi kept muttering to herself. She lost the breath and lung capacity to scream and was now hyperventilating and having a panic attack as she fell to her death. Or was shot to death. Or crushed. Any way she was screwed, and not in the fun way. Her only hope at this juncture was a miracle.

"OhmyGodohmyGod." She kept saying.

Out of the air and dark streak came bolting at her and made a hard impact with her. Shaundi started to scream again. Hoping that the shrill voice would scare whatever had a hold of her. The speed that she was dropping at slowed immensely as a massive filed of cloth opened above her.

"Ha Ha. I got ya'." Came a voice she recognized.

Shaundi looked up and saw the voice of the Boss. He had a victorious smile on his face while holding her bridal style. He knew that he had done something equal parts impossible and crazy. The shit eating grin on his face was because he was so damn pleased with himself.

"How you doin'?" Jason asked.

"I don't…I can't…I just…" Shaundi couldn't form a coherent sentence. She did the only thing that made sense to her. She kissed him.

* * *

Jason's mind short circuited. He expected a 'thank you' for his actions, but this was waaaaay better. Sure, the image of him locking lips with Shaundi had passed through his head several times in the course of the day that he had met her, but he didn't think that he would have gotten to do that this quick. Shaundi stopped and moved her head away to breath. Jason looked at her. She looked back at him. Despite the mayhem around them, Jason couldn't bring himself to focus on anything but her.

"BOSS! You saved me." Shaundi said exasperatedly.

"Well…yeah. What was I…" Jason started but was cut off by a crackle of gunfire. Holes started to appear in the canopy over them.

"Oh fuck me." Shaundi said.

Jason briefly thought about how fun that could have been, but then decided to start figuring how to solve their current problem of being shot at. "I've got an idea." He started, "But you're not gonna like it."

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" Shaundi asked now scared.

"Just remember that I caught you the first time." Jason said, and then unceremonially dropped her.

"ASSHOOooole." Shaundi yelled as her voice faded away.

Jason reached into his cargo pocket and grabbed a fresh magazine for the .357 Fletcher. He then reached up and unclipped the main canopy from the harness. Once again, Jason was in free fall. He rolled over on his back to look up and see the people shooting at him. Indeed, there were more Morningstar thugs still trying to kill him. Jason aimed his pistol at the criminals and started to fire.

Shooting a moving target while moving was difficult for Jason, even with his experience as a marksman. He had to dump most of a magazine just to hit the largest target. The man stopped shooting at him though, so the Boss assumed that he killed him. He then tilted his body to move through the air in order to get a better position on the other guys shooting at him.

Two guys in a tandem parachute fell slightly quicker than the rest, due to their increased mass. One held an SMG while the other maneuvered them into a good shooting position. Jason took a moment to admire the setup. It gave them greater firepower, because one guy had two arms to use the weapon and aim, and the other guy just had to focus on not crashing into the ground.

The Boss reloaded again and started to shoot at the greatest threat. The tandem duo shot back and Jason had to roll out of the way in midair to avoid getting shot. He grabbed onto a nearby sports car vehicle falling near and took cover behind it. Jason emptied the rest of the magazine and managed to kill the shooter/skydiver team. He let out a sigh as he reloaded once more and started to engage the other Morningstar that started to catch up.

The remaining skydivers panicked and started to pull their parachute cords as they cleared out of the debris. Satisfied that he was safe for now, the Boss rolled over and started to diver vertically towards Shaundi. She was only a few dozen feet away so she was far easier to catch the second time. Free from distractions, he was able to swoop in like a superhero and grab her.

Shaundi slapped him.

Jason starred for a second shocked. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for dropping me you asshole." Shaundi said. She then kissed him again. "And that was for catching me again."

Jason was now thoroughly confused. Was Shaundi ecstatic or pissed off? Was she attracted to him or did she hate his guts. Frequently, women confused the poor man.

Shaundi took note of this. "What's the matter Boss. Cat got your tongue?"

Jason shook his head free of his thoughts and focused. "Ummmm."

"C'mon. This whole bashful attitude isn't nearly as sexy as the confident Boss man you had on a few minutes ago. Say something." Shaundi encouraged.

"Ground." The Boss said as the two got closer and closer to the surface.

"What?" Shaundi asked confused. She couldn't really see behind her from her carried position.

"Get ready to tuck and roll." Jason said.

The two hit the ground below. They were in the middle of a nearly dead street due to the time of the night, so there was no one around to see the somewhat clumsy landing. Jason was able to tuck, but not roll due to carrying a woman in his arms. Shaundi meanwhile, with no experience skydiving and a awkward position just kind of flopped on the ground.

"Wooo!" Jason shouted as he got off the ground. "All right now that the imminent threat to life and limb has now passed. I can say that that was kinda fuckin' sweet."

"Speak for yourself Boss." Shaundi hissed as she lay on the pavement. "Everything kinda hurts from that landing."

"Ahh. Want me to kiss it better?" Jason asked only half sarcastically. He certainly wouldn't mind kissing everything on Shaundi, and she certainly seem to mind being kissed by him.

"Nah. Let's just get out of here before anyone shows up to kill us." Shaundi said getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

Jason pulled out his phone to call for a pick up from the Steelport Police and saw that he had a text message from Gat. _Took control of the plane. Great idea dumping the cargo. The Stillwater flight tower said that is really shortened up the amount of landing strip needed to safely put the bird down. See you just as soon as I can get back. That may be a while, Chief Bradshaw is chewing my ass out again. Must be Thursday._

Jason texted back. _Glad my plan helped. See you soon buddy._

Shaundi walked up and looked at the short conversation on the screen and looked incredulously at Jason. "You didn't mean for any of that stupid shit to happen."

"So I improvised. It's not stupid if it works." Jason countered and called the SPD dispatch.

 **AN: I love reading your guys reviews. I am listening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Good day everyone. I apologize for the late update. After last thanksgiving I spent a great deal of time working on spending time with family up through Christmas, and when that was over I spent a great deal of energy during the week working, and had no desire to write. But I was able to get this chapter out now. The bad news is that I will be extremely bust this February, and will not get any more chapters out until March. Sorry. I hope this all tides you over until then.**

Chapter 5

Jason dialed the SPD dispatch. The dial tone rang for a few moments before the automated voice of a woman politely informed him that all operators were currently occupied and to please wait for the next available slot. Then cheery tune began to play in the background.

"Hmmm." Jason hummed. "Line's busy."

"Weird." Shaundi said.

Jason called the main office of the Stillwater Police Department. Even if the dispatch was busy, the desk sergeant would be there to check to see if Jason had any new messages or leads that popped up. This time, he just got a busy signal. Now Jason knew that something was off. Even if the desk sergeant was out having a smoke or in the bathroom, someone else should have answered.

The night was young in Stillwater. The police department would be operating a maximum capacity. There would be no way in any hell that a call would go unanswered. If for no other reason than to keep track of all of the people that would want help at some point in the night. In a city this big, even a police force as well equipped as the SPD couldn't respond to every situation, but they should still be able to answer the damn phone.

"This cannot be good." Jason said.

"What's goin on Boss?"

"No one answered the desk phone."

"Well that's not a sign of bad things for sure."

"Still." Jason went to another number in his phone. Burt 'Fucking' Reynolds, and hit dial.

Across the city, Mayor Reynolds sat in the back of an armored van. He was dressed like a deep south sheriff, with a bulletproof vest over a button-down shirt, khakis, and cowboy boot. To literally top off the ensemble, the man wore a cream-colored cowboy hat. A eight man SWAT team accompanied him, each fully loaded with guns and ammo.

"Jason! What Happened? Where have you been?" The mayor asked.

"We hit the bank. Morningstar hit back, kidnapped us and tried to bribe us. One of my team is in Stillwater." Jason explained.

Mayor Reynolds was silent for a second. "Okay...how did that happen?"

"Well we had to shoot our way out of the plane, Gat stayed behind to land it. There is some falling debris."

The mayor was silent for a moment. "That explains the cars and crates splashing down in the bay. But we have a serious problem Jason." The mayor explained.

"I figured. I can't reach anyone at the station."

"That's because the station is under attack by the Morningstar, along with the national guard base!" Burt explained. "I'm on my way to the station with the SWAT team to stop them. You get to the National Guard deposit."

Jason heard the sound of a shotgun being pumped. He was not surprised that the legendary Burt Reynolds was out to kick ass "Can you send any more help?" he asked. Jason didn't get a response. He checked his phone and saw a text message. 'Ha Ha. Screw You. -The Deckers.'

"Fuck." Jason said.

"What did the mayor say?" Asked Shaundi.

"The station and the national guard deposit are under attack. Then I got cut off." Jason explained and showed her the phone.

"Deckers. Damn." Shaundi said.

"Who are they." Jason asked. He started to walk towards down the street. To look for a ride to his car. Jason knew they would need the arsenal in his trunk if they were going to take back a national guard armory.

"They're a cyber crime group. We've heard that they work with the Morningstar, as well as the Luchador Mercenary Group. Appears that the rumor is true." Shaundi said. "What's going through your head?"

"Flag a ride to my car, preferably a cop, get some heavy firepower from the trunk, and then take back the armory. We need to be quick. Do you know anyone in this part of town?" Jason asked.

Shaundi looked around their environment. The sight of adult entertainment advertisements, cheap hotels, gas stations, fast food restaurants, and a nearby highway were the obvious markers. Shaundi had worked all over the city for Vice, and was especially aware of the district they were currently in. This part of town usually had a heavy police presence to target the high crime rate.

"We're in the center of the city. I know a guy. He should be able to get us a lift…if he hasn't been called back to the station." Shaundi said with a tone somewhere between disappointed and annoyed.

Jason picked up on that. "What's the issue with this guy?"

"He's kinda a bitch."

"Ah. No other options. Let's make the call."

* * *

20 minutes later and more walking. Jason and Shaundi arrived in a parking lot of a Freckle Bitch's. The fast food joint was always busy to supply everyone with greasy, artery clogging nourishment. From the richest investment banker to a most strung out drug user. Cops in particular loved the quick service and low cost for long work. Even Jason, a person who worked out over 10 hours a week, regularly indulged in a double cheeseburger with fires and a shake.

A black and white cop car was right next to the exit of the parking lot amidst the plethora of cheap sedans and run down SUV's. A police officer with sergeant's stripes on his arms leaned against the hood eating double cheeseburger. Beethoven played from the speakers inside as the cop waved a finger to the beat of the symphony. The nameplate on his right chest read P. Washington. P. Washington noticed the couple walking up to him and promptly swallowed the last of his meal.

"Shaundi. Damn girl. Just when I thought I was gonna have to run headlong into a firefight, you tell me you need a ride. Who's this?" The officer asked.

"Jason Thorne. Boss of the SAINTS." He said professionally, holding out his hand.

"Pierce Washington." He said shaking Jason hand. "Where am I taking you two?"

"To my car, couple miles from here. Then we're gonna go to the Army base, stop the siege there." Jason explained walking around to the passenger seat.

Pierce took a moment to register what he said. "Ah fuck. Really?" he whined.

Jason looked over to Shaundi. "I see what you mean by 'kinda a bitch'." He looked back to Pierce. "If you feel that way, then we'll take the cruiser and leave you here.

"There's paperwork to fill out for a vehicle transfer. And I don't have it." Pierce whined.

"All right. I have a solution for this. Pop the trunk." Thorne said.

"What are you getting Boss." Shaundi asked.

"One standard issue pair of balls for Officer Washington here." Jason said with annoyance and sarcasm.

Shaundi giggled. Jason smiled. Pierce frowned.

"I get it. I'll come." Pierce said.

"Good. Let's get going." Jason commanded.

* * *

The police cruiser pulled up to the Hammerhead that was parked where Jason had left it before their raid on the bank. Jason and Shaundi steeped out of the car and walked over to the trunk. Pierce parked the car to the side and walked over to join them. Jason pulled out his keys and unlocked the trunk and revealed the arsenal inside.

"God Damn!" Pierce explained, "What the hell do you need all of this for?"

"For killing people who want to kill me." Jason said as he grabbed his Ultimax Shotgun. The automatic weapon was the pride and joy of his weapons collection. So much so that he had the name 'Vanessa' engraved onto the left side of the receiver. "Come to daddy." He cooed. He grabbed four magazines. One he loaded into the shotgun, and the three others he put in magazine pouches on the front of his vest.

Shaundi grabbed a Tombstone shotgun and one of Jason's suppressed KA-1's. "Anything else in here that I should know about?" she asked. She pulled out a bandolier of shells for her shotgun and a few spare magazines for the handgun.

Jason though for a moment. "Couple pounds of plastic explosive in that box to the left." He said casually.

"Whoa, wait, what the fuck?" Pierce asked alarmed.

"Calm down princess. The detonators are in the box below them." Jason chastised.

"Do you have an extra set of testicles for him? I think he could use them." Shaundi said with a smile.

Pierce just looked back and forth between the two individuals. "What could possibly justify the need for all of this?" Pierce asked. He was clearly not understanding the nature of what Jason and Shaundi were doing in the SAINTS.

"Well today we're involved in a gunfight in a bank, and on a cargo plane. Now the three of us are gonna go secure a place full of guns and explosive from a violent criminal syndicate." Jason explained. He looked to Officer Washington who looked like he was starting to hyperventilate.

"The…three…of…us..?"

"Yep. Get in your car and follow us." Jason said. It was a long day so far, and it was going to be a long night.

 **AN: Next chapter, retaking the National Guard Armory.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had a business trip that took several week, followed by a family emergency that took a few more. I hope you all enjoy. Big thanks to Elvisfonz for continued support.**

Chapter 6

Jason crashed his Hammerhead through what remained of the gate to the National Guard Armory. The Luchadores mercenary group was there in force. A combination of heavily armed street soldiers, brawling combatants, and armored vehicles with heavy weapons made for what looked like an attack by a foreign military on United States soil, if part of that militaries uniform was an extravagant wrestling mask. Most of the weekend warriors that defended the armory were dead at this point, though a few valiant souls were entrenched in a bunker with an arsenal of weapons.

Thorne drove like a precision stunt driver. Weaving in and out of the trucks and APC's that the Luchadores had set up. The squeal of tires and burning rubber filled the inside of the cab, mixing with the potent stench of sweat, and gun oil from the Boss, and the clean fruity smell that Shaundi had. The sounds of various gun calibers being fired rang across the asphalt field that was outside the concrete structure.

Jason drove to the far side of lot. With feet to spare he cranked the wheel to the left and threw his emergency brake, causing the black muscle car to slide in a near 180-degree arc.

"Get out. Get behind the trunk." Jason yelled. He opened up the door and rolled out, leaving the door open to offer some concealment. Shaundi did the same. They met behind the car.

"What the plan?" Shaundi yelled over the gunfire. Though most of the weird wrestling mercenaries were still focused on the bunker, a couple had turned their attention to the newest players in the shootout.

Jason examined the battle a little more closely. The trucks that the Luchadores had brought had their guns fixed atop their cabs so that a gunner could stand in the bed. This was useful because it offered some more protection to the gunner, but it meant that they could only fire in an arc in front of the vehicle. From their position, they were safe, minus the massive number of small arms that could be turned on them. With his years of being a Masako operative, Jason formed a plan that could work.

"Put the shotgun back in the trunk, pull out the K8." He said.

Shaundi opened the trunk and did as he said. "What now?"

"Stay put for a sec. Get ready to lay down some covering fire."

Jason snuck his way back into his car. A twist of the ignition and 600 horsepower of Detroit muscle, Pennsylvania steel, and American sex appeal roared to life. Jason put the pedal to the metal and shot across the lot. The reinforced chassis and frame allowed him to plow into the front of one of the trucks, pushing it to face the other gun trucks lined up with it.

"Shit!" Shaundi shouted. The guys that her boss had drove past turned to line their sights on him. Shaundi then proceeded to open fire as they were facing away from her.

Jason rolled out of his car again, this time remembering to take Vanessa with him. Quickly pivoting, he took aim at the gunner that was in the back of the pickup, who had been thrown to the bed in the impact. Jason pulled the trigger twice, putting two slugs in the chest of the armed killer. Then in a display of impressive agility, jumped onto the back of his Hammerhead, and into the bed of the Luchador truck.

The Boss of the SAINTS then quickly pulled the charging handle on the .50 caliber machine gun. He depressed the butterfly trigger with his thumb and started to lay down suppressing fire. The two other gun trucks at the armory where torn to sherds. Jason then started to shoot at the rest of the mercenaries. Those who didn't immediately run or take cover were blown apart.

"Retreat!" came the voice of a Luchador who wore a mask with a silly fake green mohawk.

The luchadores made a quick retreat. Jason continued to fire as they they ran out of the fenced in facility. When the last guy escaped, Jason put the machine gun on safe and dismounted.

"GOD I AM AWESOME!" Jason yelled out.

Shaundi ran up to him. "That was amazing." She said with awe.

"MAN, THAT PLAN WAS AMAZING. AND I JUST PULLED THAT OUT OF MY ASS!"

"Why are you yelling?" Shaundi asked with some concern.

"SORRY IF IM YELLING. I THINK I BLEW OUT MY EARS. WASN'T WEARING EAR PLUGS!"

Shaundi giggled. "Even when you make an alpha male ass of yourself, you sexy."

"MAN. THINK THAT GAVE ME HALF-WAY. SERIOUSLY, I AM SOOO PLEASED WITH MYSELF RIGHT NOW. WHOO."

Pierce drove leisurely through the remains of the gate. He pulled up to the two SAINTS. "Ah man. It took me soooo long to get here. Looks like you guys took care of it." The riot gear clad officer said a little too casually.

"Where were y…" Shaundi started to ask.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" The boss asked loudly.

"I hung back around the corner, redirecting traffic. You know, my job." Pierce defended. "Why's he yelling.

"Blew out his…"

"SORRY ABOUT THE YELING. BLEW OUT MY EARS." Thorne started snapping his fingers next to his ears to test them.

"We should get with some paramedics to get him checked out." Pierce said.

"And we should get in touch with the Mayor to see how back the situation still is." Shaundi added.

"I NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING, OH AND TALK TO THE MAYOR TO SEE IF THE SITUATION IS STILL SHIT."

Shaundi and Pierce just looked at him for a second. "We should probably get on this." Pierce suggested.

"Yeah, we're wasting time here as he repeats everything we say." Shaundi agreed.

"WE SHOULD GET MOVING, WE'RE JUST WASTING TIME HERE." Jason finished as he walked away, still checking his ears.

 **AN: I know this was a bit shorter than usual, but I decided that getting something out just to let you know I was still writing was a bigger priority than writing a textbook for you all to pump up my word count.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So life has been extremely busy for me since my last update. In short, work has been excessive, sleep and free time, not so much. Oh well. Hopefully the next update will not be as far off.**

Chapter 7

Johnny Gat drove into the parking lot of the Steelport Police Department. It had been a day since the Morningstar and their criminal allies had attacked Steelport. Gat hated the fact that he was stuck on a plane to Stillwater at the time. After the gun fight the only entertainment that he got was from the radio to the control tower warning him that some of the other pilots had thought that they saw a UFO. That was just stupid in his opinion. He was also annoyed that he had to spend the next day driving back to Steelport.

He picked a parking spot and put his Stiletto sedan in park. Gat was glad that Jason had given him a ride to Steelport originally, it meant that his own car was still in Stillwater when he flew there. He got out and walked over to through the front doors. He flashed his Stillwater Police badge at the desk sergeant and was waived through the metal detector.

Gat then walked over to the elevator and hit a button for the basement. Shaundi had texted him after she, The Boss, and some whiny new guy took back the National Guard Armory about where to go when he got back. Until the SAINTS got some space of their own, they were working out of an old storage space.

The elevator arrived, and Gat walked down a hallway and through a non-descript wooden door. Inside was the rest of the SAINTS. Each was sitting at a makeshift desk that revealed their personalities. Thorne sat at with a disassembled handgun and a cleaning kit. Shaundi was on the phone with someone while looking though a manila envelope. A new guy in a linen suit was leaning against the wall with a donut in one hand and an energy drink in another.

"Yo, Boss what are we doing here? Who's this guy? Why aren't we putting holes in something?" Gat asked.

"In order?" Jason asked. "We are waiting for Shaundi to get some intel. The guy in the white suit is Sgt. Pierce Washington, new guy, kinda a bitch, but he has a decent brain. We were waiting for Shaundi to get done before we start putting the biggest holes in the most valuable things." He answered.

Johnny thought it over a second. "Okay then. How are the new recruits doing?"

"Shaundi's great. She's smart, good in a fight, and then there was that kiss." He listed.

"Yeah, knew she'd work…wait…what was that last thing?" Gat noticed.

"Don't worry about it." Boss dismissed.

Pierce finished had finished his donut and walked over. He had a grin on his face that had indicated that he had turned up his charm. "Hey there. Name's Pierce. I'm with the SAINTS. Hear you're a badass." He said.

"And I hear you're a bit of a bitch." Johnny said dismissively. "Now what was that you said about Shaundi?" He said looking back to Jason.

"She's talking with the mayor to get information from our accountant and legal overlords to get information on how we can hit the Morningstar, The Deckers, and the Luchadors." He explained reassembling his pistol.

"Not about that, about the.." Gat started to question.

"I've got 'em!" Shaundi shouted.

"That's my girl." Gat said, and looked over at his Boss. "To be continued." He said.

"The Morningstar have a penthouse on the south side of the city. The file that Boss gave to the Mayor gives us enough to raid the place and sieze it under RICO. And according to the lawyer, since it will become city property for the interim, we'll be able to use it as a place to work out of. I think that the Dewynter sisters are getting tired of working out of the Mayor's office." Shaundi explained.

"See Gat. Now we go het to put holes in something." Thorne said happily as he reassembled the pistol.

The promise of violence brought Gat's line of thought was immediately drawn away from what he was trying to question the Boss about. He cracked a massive grin and his eyes lit up from behind his designer sunglasses. Gat never considered himself a violent person, but he did consider himself a thrill seeker with a short temper. He never went in to a location with the purposes of killing _everyone_. Though he also wasn't a pussy and was not going to let petty things like morals, rules of engagement, reasonable escalation of force stop him from getting bad guys. Gat walked over to a few stacked up hard cases that held the task forces weapons in them.

"Shit what should we be packing for this trip?" Gat asked as he popped the lid on the case.

"The Sisters say that this penthouse is one of Morningstar Syndicates most well protected places." Shaundi commented.

The Boss had walked up next to Gat. "Hell bring anything that you want then. No need to hold back if we're expecting a shit show staring a fucking mess."

Thorne picked up a Shokolov AR, two .45 Shepards, a combat knife, and a few flashbangs. He put the guns, and ammo inside various pouches and holsters on his tactical vest. He preferred to think of himself as an efficient fighter who didn't need anything more that the basics in order to win a firefight. He looked to the rest of his team to see that their loadouts reflected their personalities.

Pierce had picked up a D4TH-Blossam and a bunch of extended magazines that he was putting inside of his suit coat. Clearly, and literally, style over substance, but in certain circles, that was the pinnacle of importance. His previous actions at the armory left much to be desired in a gunfight, so Thorne just planned to leave him somewhere with lots of cover from where Pierce could spray and pray.

Johnny had put two GDHC .50s into shoulder holsters, a SRK-7 into a thigh holster, a combat knife into a lower back holster, and picked up a tombstone shotgun. He was loading green shells into the tube, exploding slugs. Gat was going in without fear, and absolutely prepared to destroy everything in his path. Just like he expected Gat to do, Jason knew that he didn't need to worry about his old friend.

Shaundi was assembling a similar loadout to the Boss. She was preparing a TEK Z-10 with incendiary ammo, and a KA-1. She had also pocketed a few hand grenades. The Boss took a moment to admire her. Simple, but extremely dangerous. The Boss was getting fonder of her by the minute.

When everyone was ready, Jason waived everyone over to him.

"What's the plan Boss?" Shunadi asked.

"So we are going to be attacking a penthouse, which means the closest entrance is goin' to be the roof. Meaning he need to use a helicopter to get up there. Can any of you flt?" Jason asked.

"I can now." Gat resonded.

"Ah…Fuck no." Shaundi said.

"Hey. I just landed a plan a little while ago." Gat said proudly.

"Yeah, a guy in a control tower told you what buttons to push on an airplane. You can't fly a helicopter." Thorne said firmly. "Normally I would fly, but I'm going to be attacking the place, so that rules me out. What about you two?" he asked to Shaundi and Pierce.

"Sorry. I can barely drive a stick." Shaundi said.

"Hey. No worries yall. I'm an Ace in the cockpit." Pierce said flashing a million dollar smile.

"Seriously?" The other three asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. Did my training for the aviation unit for the SPD before they filled the slot with someone else. Eh. No biggie. That job has a mountain of paperwork affiliated with it." Piece explained.

"Huh. Alright then. Pierce, your gonna fly us to the roof. Drop us off, and maintain a safe distance until we give the all clear." Thorne was glad. Now he didn't have to be paranoid that Pierce would shoot one of them, or himself. "Everyone, take ten to use the bathroom, get some coffee, send an e-mail. Whatever. Just meet me in the roof in ten minutes."

 **AN: So I played through the game Agents of Mayhem. I liked it. It was simple, easy to do fun with a colorful cast of characters. I would have like a little bit more character depth, but the attitude was very much like the main Saints Row series. I highly encourage fans of Saints Row play it. So as a writer, trying to write something that people would enjoy, would you guys like to see me role in some of the elements of that game into this story? Because the story is still pretty early, I can can curve off of it to rope it in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So i haven't updated this story in a long time. Over a year in fact. Oopsie-daisies. I hope at least Elvisfonz is still willing to read this.**

Chapter 8

Thorne rode in the passenger area of the police helicopter. The night sky of Steelport was dark blue. The light from the city below kept the stars from shining. The moon a waxing sliver, keep a semblance a natural beauty in a city that prided itself on the accomplishments of man and manufacturing.

The Saints around him looked out the open bay doors, their target in view. Pierce circled the penthouse that housed the Morningstar. Gat looked like he was eager to get out of the helicopter, and after his recent experience having to land a massive cargo plane with no training, who could blame him. Shaundi was alternating between looking at the Morningstar building, and at the other members of the team. Thorne maintained a laser like focus on the target.

The penthouse actually occupied the top two floors of the building. The top had it's own helicopter pad. The outdoor balcony area was fully stocked with a pool area and a hot tub. Several sitting areas with awnings were around. The place was fully loaded with people having a party, with a full on light show that could be seen from where they were in the chopper. By the end of the night, The Saints would be the one in there.

"All right. I'm taking us in." Pierce said over his headset radio.

"Roger." Thorne said.

Their plan was for Piece to hover over the helipad, rappel out, and take the apartment from the top down. But the plan changed very abruptly as they approached. From inside the bay, Thorne could see guys in the helipad. Two of them with light machine guns with combat scope. They were aimed at the aircraft.

"Shit. Pierce move away from the helipad!" Thorne yelled loudly.

"What? Why?" Pierce asked.

Bullets started to fly. Some of them began to hit the body of the helicopter.

"That's why!"

Pierce maneuvered the helicopter away. "Were gonna need a plan to get rid of those assholes."

The Boss was already on the move. He had undone the harness and was pulling an emergency parachute off the wall. He put in on, and pulled the straps tight across his body. He then positioned himself at the opening of the bay.

"What's the plan Boss?" Gat asked.

"I'm gonna use a different landing zone." He said calmly. He jumped out into the air above the city.

Shaundi just watched him. She might have been attracted to him from the second she met him, and certainly from the second that she saved him from falling to death. He still seem to do crazy stuff all the time though, and she was certain if that was part of the attraction.

* * *

Thorne fell a short distance and tracked away from the helicopter. He pulled the ripcord on the parachute shortly later. The sudden jerking movement pulled him to a slower speed. He then pulled up the Shokolov AR and sighted in on the two guys on the helipad. They ha both noticed him as the parachute opened, but they didn't move fast enough to respond to a target that appeared a couple dozen feet below where they had just been shooting. Two quick bursts and the Morningstar guards dropped to the ground. Thorne then maneuvered to the patio of the penthouse.

As he approached, he realized that he needed to get into the fight to hit hard and fast in order to stand a chance. The original plan called for two other shooters to cover him as they secured the top floor. But since he was by himself, he was going to need to move fast from cover to cover in the first floor and force them into the top floor for the team to take from the helipad. That left one option to land, the pool.

He impacted in spectacular fashion. His body didn't make a big splash, nor did the parachute, but the combined effect sure looked impressive. Thone unhooked himself and dropped the Shokolov to the bottom of the pool. The rifle was wet know, the mechanism was going to be unreliable. His pistols, knife, and flashbang were extremely reliable though. He came out of the pool with a .45 in one hand and a flashbang in the other, and he was moving quick.

He pulled the safety pin on the flashbang and threw it at the entrance that separated the inside from the outside. The bright light and loud noise stopped whatever party may have still been going after the gunfire from before. The people in there were clearly not all Morningstar, because a lot of them were running. Made it easy to ID the treats though, they were the ones standing still, or moving to the noise. The Boss started to shoot through the glass to the guys nearest to him.

As he moved to the doorway he docked and took cover behind a planter garden and keyed his radio. "Hey. I cleared the helipad. Get up there and come on down." He ordered firmly.

"You got it Boss." Gat responded.

* * *

Pierce flew the helicopter over the helipad. Gat and Shaundi dropped ropes out the bay doors. The black rope uncoiled itself and hit the roof. Gat and Shaundi rappelled out and were on the ground seconds later. The two moved over to the door as Pierce landed the chopper. He jumped out of the cockpit and moved over to the door with the other two.

Gat grabbed the handle to the door and twisted it, but was unfortunately locked. Gat put the end of the barrel of his Tombstone to the lock above the handle and pulled the trigger. The resounding boom didn't annihilate the door. Instead it held strong. The only other entrance to the roof was a nearby service elevator.

"Fuck." Gat said angrily.

* * *

"Boss. Good thing you jumped. The door up here is a steel reinforced one. Gonna either need you to disable the lock or set the elevator up here." Gat explained over the radio.

At this point Thorne had work his way inside and was in a knife fight in the kitchen area. He overheard someone else calling for backup. With more guys incoming, getting the rest of his team in was the priority.

"I'm on it." He said.

Thorne stabbed the Morningstar Gangster with his knife. He picked up his .45 and moved to the interior wall of the kitchen and looked out into the main area. All of the Morningstar here were dead. Thorne reloaded and moved over to the elevators and went to an access door.

He kicked the door open and went down the access tunnel. A he approached a more open area he heard the unmistakable sound of safeties on weapons being moved. Before going through the entry way, be positioned his back against the wall and pulled another flashbang out of his vest. Once again, he pulled the pin, and threw it. A Boom went off and he felt the concussion wave from outside the room. Thorne went in with his gun up and ready.

The first guy was on the left side of the room, ass our in the open. Boss put one in his head. Next guy was standing behind a concrete column. One in the leg, two in the chest. Final guy was in a pile of stacked up pallets on the right side of the room. Thorne dumped the rest of the magazine.

He walked over to the control panel and pushed the button that was labeled _Helipad Service Elevator_.

"That should do it." Thorne said.

* * *

Gat, Shaundi, and Pierce rode down the elevator. Everyone had their guns drawn, loaded, and safeties off. Well Pierce had his safety on. The door opened and they looked around. A ping sounded as the elevator closed. The trio just looked around and examined the carnage.

Bodies lay on the floor. Shell casing spent next to the weapons and blood stains. The air smelt of alcohol, drugs, and fresh gunpowder. The thumping of club music came from a sound system that wouldn't have been out of place at a night club. Over at the bar, Thorne sat drying off his Shokolov that he has fished out of the pool, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Welcome to the new Saints HQ." Boss said with pride.

Gat looked around again over the top of his sunglasses. "Well shit. These assholes are gonna stink up the place if we don't move em' quick." He said.

Pierce was plugging his nose. "Shit, they stink now."

Shaundi just laughed. "No, a meth lab with a few people into a few days of decom stink. This is just mesy."

Pierce went over to the bar and grabbed a pint glass and began to pour himself a beer from the tap. "Still though, nice place. We should celebrate."

"Slow down on the party there Washington." Thorne ordered. He put the components of his rifle together.

"What the fuck! Why?"

An ominous black helicopter flew of the top the penthouse. A door gunner with a machine gun started to shoot through the windows and walls of the penthouse. The Saints dove to the ground and sought cover. They all peeked their heads out at one another as the helicopter flew away to make another pass.

"One of those motherfuckers said something about calling for backup." Thone said as he loaded a fresh magazine and pulled the charging handle. "Parties not over yet."

"Fuck!" groaned Pierce.

"You mean 'Oh Fuck Yeah.'" Gat said with a grin.

 **AN: So I have put all of my writing efforts of the past year into another one of my Spider-Man story. It was just very fulfilling to do that story. I always got plenty of support and reviews and it was just the thing that I wanted to write. More recently though, I have been wanting to write something a little more mature as far as content goes. as well as something that feels a little more grounded. Though I may take a look at injecting some stuff from the Agents of Mayhem universe as well. It might allow for some more Zany fun on top the stuff I'm already planning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The conclusion to the Penthouse Raid. Thanks to Elvisfonz for sticking with and reviewing.**

Chapter 9

Thorne was just plain pissed. "I mean a fucking attack Helicopter? Who the fuck do these people think they are? Fucking Seal Team Six? Fucking air support as backup! Fuck! Me!"

Just then the elevator dinged and two familiar figures walked out. Viola and Kiki DeWynter. The Lawyer and CPA for the Steelport Anti-Terror Task Force.

"What the fuck are you doing here now?" Thorne asked.

"Burt said that you were seizing a penthouse from the Morningstar. We need to get a proper account of the monetary value of all property." Viola explained.

"Well you picked a hell of a time to do that." Thorne said moving over to the two.

"What's going on? We've heard a bunch of noise from street level." Kiki explained

The Morningstar helicopter made another pass and reengaged the Saints in the penthouse. High caliber bullets shredded more glass, furniture and décor. The Saints ducked again behind cover. The Boss jumped on top of the paper pusher guests. The Helicopter again flew away.

"You two geniuses showed up in the middle of the seizure. Normally you want to wait until that it's over." Gat said from his spot of cover behind a marble column. "Nice work."

"Oh god." Kiki said shocked.

The elevator doors closed and the indicator light was indicating that it was going down.

"Boss! Elevator is going down." Shaundi said.

"Must be more backup on foot." He muttered.

Boss looked around for a second. He was formulating a plan. They had two untrained individuals they needed to keep safe, a attack chopper above, and a unknown number of gunman on foot coming from below. First and formost was keeping Viola and Kiki safe. Second, take out the helicopter, it was the threat and progress. The gunmen were just imminent. Thorne smiled when he finished the through process.

"Shaundi, Pierce. Get these two into a bathroom on the second floor. Set up a defensive position in a hallway or something outside. Your SMGs may have the advantage unless they are using something more exotic." Boss ordered.

"On it." Shaundi said as she grabbed Viola by the arm.

"Shit." Pierce said. He grabbed Kiki.

Thorne looked over to Gat. "We're going to the helipad." He stated.

"The machine guns!" Gat exclaimed excitedly.

"Bingo!"

The two raced each other to the service elevator.

* * *

Gat and Thorne walked out into the night air again. The helicopter was off in the distance, banking into a third attack run. The Boss planned for this time to be it's last. He and his best friend ran over to the AR200 SAWs that lay at the feet of the gunmen Thorne killed earlier. The two picked up the Light Machine Guns, ready to engage.

"Remember to lead the target Boss." Gat reminded

"Fuck you. I know how to shoot a fucking gun." Thorne said.

The helicopter had completed it's bank and was moving towards them.

"Fuck me?" Gat asked in mock disbelief. "You're gonna need to take me out to dinner first."

"I do that, I'll need to cancel my date with you Mom." Thorne said.

The two Saints raised the captured weapons.

"So you're that desperate? Need to seduce a 60 year old woman?" Gat said.

"Nah. Just wanted to see how it would feel." Thorne explained.

The two let loose a torrent of bullets at the incoming aircraft. The helicopter started to fly erratically and oily black smoke came out of several of the new holes in the fuselage. The Helicopter turned away and began to limp back to wherever it came from.

"All joking aside. You mentioned something about kissing Shaundi earlier."

Thorne just looked at the SAW in his hands.

"How'd that feel?"

Thorne reloaded the SAW, pretending not to be paying attention.

"If you don't wasn't to talk to be about it, you should still talk with here about it." Gat said, reloading now as well.

"C'mon. We can use these to fight the assholes coming up the elevator." Thorne said.

"All that smack talk about fucking my Mom, and you can't talk about kissing Shaundi? That's weak. That's sad." Gat chided.

"Fuuuuck you." Thorn said with a calm annoyance.

"Can't…" Gat hesitated for comedic effect, cracking a wide grin "…I'd have to cancel my date with your Mom."

"Fuck. I walked into my own trap."

Gat laughed. "C'mon. Let's go kill some mother fuckers."

* * *

Pierce and Shaundi were across the hallway from one another hiding in the doorway of what appeared to be a sitting room and a guest bedroom. At the end of the hallway behind them, they had put the DeWynter in the tub together. The Saints just stood in their respective firing positions ready to shoot whatever Morningstar came around the corner.

"Hey, I have a question." Pierce asked.

"What's that?" Shaundi responded cautiously.

"You think the Boss is fuckin' anyone?" Pierce asked.

"I hope not." Shaundi whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Pierce said, not hearing her.

"I think not." Shaundi said, a little to loud. She hoped that it was enough to cover up what she said.

"Damn girl. No need to yell." Pierce said defensively. "'I think not'. What kinda _Jane Austin_ type response is that?" he muttered.

Two Morningstar in black suits with red ties came around the corner of the hallway. Both of the Saints let loose with burst from each of their SMGs. The two criminals dropped dead in the middle of the hallway. The rest of the Morningstar stayed at the end of the hallway.

"I'm thinking that Gat and I need to take him to a Tee N' Ay and throw some green things at naked things." Pierce said.

Two more gangsters peeked out around the corner and started to shoot at them. Pierce ducked briefly while Shaundi returned fire. One more of the Morningstar was killed. Pierce leaned over and killed the second.

"The reason that I don't think he's seeing anyone is because he seems like a workaholic." Shaundi said. 'Yeah, you just don't want the competition.' Supplemented her internal voice. "I don't think that he'd be into that."

"I don't know if I can work for a guy like that." Pierce grunted.

The two cops fired a few more bursts to keep the Morningstar suppressed. Shaundi reloaded her TEK Z-10. Once she was done, Pierce reloaded his D4TH Blossom.

"Don't know if I can work for a guy like that." Pierce stated with concern.

"A guy who works too much?" Shaundi questioned.

"No a guy who doesn't like strip clubs." Pierce said like it was obvious. "Like it ain't even a homophobia thing. If he likes dude's good for him. More women for me, but a man without an obvious vice is hiding something worse." Pierce explained. "Just look at any politician."

Shaundi had to admit at least the last part made sense. "Are you sure you're not worried he won't let you go to strip clubs?" She asked.

"Fuck no. I'll just go anyway." Pierce said confidently.

That Shaundi believed. Then a monstrous roar erupted though the entire penthouse. Pierce and Shaundi ducked into their rooms, hoping that they lived through the noise. Luckily, no bullets seemed to be coming down the hallway. After the noise there were a few seconds of silence. Shaundi checked to see if there were any new holes in her body.

"Y'all can come out now." The voice of Thorne came.

"Yeah. Mother Fuckers are all dead." Gat followed.

Shaundi and Pierce walked out into the hallway. Viola and Kiki peeked their heads out from the bathroom. The four just saw their de-facto leaders holding very large gun in one hand, high fiving each other, and wearing bright smiles that contrasted their dark sunglasses.

"I don't know if I've ever seen a tighter bromance." Pierce said.

Shaundi wondered how Thorne looked so good covered in blood and debris.

The DeWynter sisters were wondering how much paperwork this seizure was going to be.

"I wonder if there's more ammo for these SAWs?" Thorne asked aloud.

"Bro…I was just thinking the same thing." Gat said.

The two high fived again.

 **I wanted to show the Boss/Gat bromance some love in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be almost zero action. More character and plot development.**


End file.
